Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for a fragrance diffuser.
Description of Related Art
A fragrance diffuser sprays fragrance into a room. However, these diffusers are generally bulky, not aesthetically pleasing, and consequently, are generally only placed in laundry rooms, etc. Consequently, there is a need for an improved fragrance diffuser.